tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soldierscuzzy
Hey, I saw your post on Blackshirt's talk page. Obviously I'm not Blackshirts, but I am also an admin as well and your proposal sounds interesting. Would it be all right if you could give more details on what you're planning? Gekigarion 04:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I see, the truth is that I've only started learning how to edit wikis when I took this one under my wing, so I'm still very uninformed as to what a lot of the features are. I can see you've been doing a lot of work, adding categories and even separate pages for each animal, which I've been wanting to do but wasn't really sure of how it worked. Thank you for your help, you're free to do as you see fit to enhance wiki navigation, looks, and whatnot, as they could all seriously use improvement and none of our current staff lacks the knowledge to do it. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. Gekigarion 20:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The new layout is looking great so far, thanks a lot for your work. I don't currently have any suggestions for a new skin, there aren't very many official pictures for Tiny Farm, and one of them is already on the main page. If you have an idea feel free to go ahead with it, I doubt there will be a problem :) Nice, that looks great! It's simple and clean, and you put a nice backdrop too (I'm wondering where that picture's from, it's pretty hard to find any pics on it) Gekigarion 06:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh yah, it slipped my mind before, but I wanted to ask you -- how can I make tables collapsible? I'm concerned that some tables take up too much space and make some pages too large, but I was unsuccessful in integrating the collapsible element myself last time. Thanks for your help. Gekigarion 17:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for your help. I managed to make the Love table collapsible in the Breeding page, but the view/hide button is messily meshed in with the header. Is there a way I can fix that? Gekigarion 09:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Asking questions to help keep animal pages updated easier. Thank you for ceating the individual animal pages. Is there some way to display the tables that are in the indivdual pages on the main page? In such a way that editing from either individual page or main page would change the data on both? Or would linking them make only one of them editable? I really don't know much about Wiki page creation, my main contribution to wikis is in data collection, not in displaying the data. The data in them would have to be updated and I would be willing to do that work. As it stands now only the main pages have been getting updated, so we really need a way to have both updated at once. RL kept me away from the internet during the period that all this work was done, being gone for almost 6 weeks created a huge back load for me to catch up on, and I really only just now noticed your pages which I'm very pleased to see. Thank you for your time, Wulf169 16:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Wulf! Sorry for taking a while to respond. What you can do is put the table on a template, so all you have to do is update the template. Wherever the template shows up on other pages, it will be updated as well. If you need any help setting that up, give me a shout! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC)